Soledad
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Cuando habia pasado desde que nos habian separado... Un siento como si estuvieras aqui...aun siento su esencia en mi...Pues mi sueño aunes interrumpído pro eso dias de felicidad, mi mente no olvida todos lo que me hiciste tentir.. ROY X ED--LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Ni FMA ni, nada de su mundo me perteneces, por desgracias.. si asi fuera esta pareja seria legal en el anime.y seria un anime yaoi

**Summary**: Extraño tu cuerpo, extraño tu olor, extraño tanto de ti… y solo estoy en este mundo que ya no me pertenece, donde solo el recuero de aquellos días queda. [RoyxEdo][Lemmon][Cap1]

* * *

**Soledad**

**Cap1: Tú esencia en mí**

- a quien le llamas enano diminuto que cuando llueve es el ultimo en darse cuenta- grito el rubio como cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes, para traer sus correspondientes reportes.

-nadie ha dicho eso hagane no- le respondió el Coronel con su característica y sarcástica sonrisa

Le miro fijamente mientras el rubio se acercaba al escritorio para dejar su reporte… cuanto tiempo tenia queriéndole ver, observar esos dorados ojos que le miraban perniciosamente.

-que tanto piensas…- escuchó la calida voz de Ed , saliendo un poco de ese trance que este le causaba..

- nada, nada solo estoy un poco cansado… bueno eso es todo Hagane no…- contesto, al salir de su trance, apoyándose en su silla de piel negra…

- estas seguro que no es nada- susurro el Rubio en el oído del moreno tomándole por sorpresa, pues no le había notado venir…

Edward se separa del oído de _**su Taisa **_no sin antes morderle ligeramente el lóbulo en una forma sensual.

-No sabes cuanto ansiaba verte, yo también- volvió a decir ya separado, quedado rostro a rostro. Y sin decir mas junto sus labios con los del taisa cálidamente, beso que este respondió sin reproches, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Edo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo

Se volvieron a separa, quedando Edward sentado en las piernas de Roy cual niño chiquito, quien inicio a acariciar los rubios cabellos del niño en sus piernas.

- Así que me extrañaste.. Pues no parece..- dijo jugando con los rubios cabellos…

- ah con que en esas estamos… oye… ahora si ya me vas a dejar descansar o el taisa tiene otra misión para mi- dijo mientras jugaba con los botones del uniforme militar del pelinegro, mientras a la vez volteaba el rostro a otro lado en tono de reproche.

- No, lo se.. Como te has portado _**chib**__i_..- contesto sarcásticamente el moreno, haciendo que el rubio hiciera un puchero de enojo.- Pero no… esta vez podrás descansar por lo menos unos días… eso creo

-eso es bueno… no- volteo el rubio volviendo a prestar atención a los botones del moreno, volviéndole a besar tiernamente

-Ah si, por que… - dijo bajando la mano que se encontraba en los cabellos de Ed por toda su espalda, tocando ligeramente los glúteos de este, quien le miro picaramente…

La puerta inicio a abrirse y ambos se separan instantáneamente, Edward se paro de las piernas del militar y este se acomodo como siempre solía estar en su silla.

No es que les diera miedo que se enteraran, todos los subordinados de Roy sabían a la perfección la relación que este mantenía con el alquimista de Acero y todos les respetaban más por el hecho de que ambos tenían un carácter endemoniado. La puerta se abrió y entro la teniente Hawkeye acompañada de unos cuantos papeles.

-Más no por favor…- reclamo el coronel con una cara de fastidio que saco una risa al rubio…

- No seas flojo es lo único que haces…

-así es taisa, es lo único que Hace, buenas tardes edward-Kun

- Buenas tardes, Teniente

- Que bueno que llegaste, ya no soportábamos al Taisa llorar por los rincones porque te extrañaba…- dijo burlonamente la rubia dejando los papeles en el escritorio ante la mirada de reproche del moreno.

- Ja, me imagino como ha de ver sufrido.- rió tb le rubio uniéndose a las burlas de la teniente.

- edward… riza…- murmuro el militar antes de chasquear su dedos ligeramente..y crearle fuego a los pies de Ed

-Hey que demonios te pasa….

- nada… teniente estoy algo cansado, revisare esos reportes mañana además ya es mi hora de salir- dijo parándose perezosamente de su asiento

- Como usted quería, solo que mañana tendrá aun mas trabajo- dijo saliendo de la oficina. -Edward-Kun te lo encargo no dejes que se desvele pues si no mañana estará de mal humor.

-No se preocupe teniente…entonces ya nos vamos- dijo cuando la teniente salio completamente.

.-¿ Nos vamos? Me suena a manada - contesto mientras buscaba su guardarropa- además tu hermano te debe de estar esperando no es así?

-No, Al se quedo en los dormitorios de los militares, le dije que iba a venir y no me quiso acompaña

El menor de los Elric también sabia sobre la relación que su hermano sostenía con el mayor así que sintiéndose un tanto incomodo cuando estaba con el taisa siempre evitaba hacer un mal tercio.

-Que no piensas celebrar mi regreso, tres semanas, son tres semanas, como has de ver sufrido por mi ausencia- dijo tomando el también su gabardina roja

-Vale, vamos a celebrar- dice poniendo su portafolio en la cabeza del pequeño con broma.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al departamento del Taisa, dónde _**celebrarían…, **_ los dos eran tan tercos, necios, pero a la vez penosos, y no les gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos en publico.

- pero que sucio tienes, se nota que nunca estas en casa- critico el rubio cuando llegaron

-Para que, si nunca nadie viene mas que tu- dijo abrazándole por la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello- No sabes cuando extrañe este olor

- Roy…- dijo dejándose abrazar- déjame caminar….

Se voltea quedando cara a cara con su Koi, ambos se sonrieron antes de inicia con un calido rose de besos, el pequeño subió sus brazo al cuello del moreno y este seguía con sus manos en la cintura del pequeño.

Los juegos de besos fueron cambiando de ligeros roces de labios a profundos besos apasionados de amor. A tientas Roy fue conduciendo a edward hasta su habitación., fiel testigo de su amor, donde tantas veces había amanecidos ambos, después de cada regreso del rubio.

-Roy..- inicio a murmurar el rubio mientras este le acostaba en la cama, depositando tiernos besos en la frente, nariz y labios del menor, recorriendo con sus manos el pequeño cuerpo del Elric, quien seguía sujetado a este del cuello.

El moreno inicio a desabotonar y a sacar la chamarra negra del alquimista de acero, dejando pequeños besos en su recorrido, mientras que el rubio sobaba la espalda del moreno.

Regreso a la boca del Mayor dejándose explorar por este, quien le tomaba el rostro con una mano mientras la otras se posaba bajo su playera negra, incaico a prestar atención a uno de sus pezones

- Ahhh- se separo repentinamente al sentir un pellizco en este, soltando el ligero gemido y tirando el cuello para atrás dándole a Roy mas piel que besar

-Edward, cuanto te extrañe mi _**chibi neko**_- le susurro al oído lo que el rubio dio un pequeño ronroneo como contestación, era curioso que cuando estaba con Roy no le importaba que este le llamase chibi, pues su tono era de completa ternura.

El ojidorado no se quedo atrás e inició a desabotonar la ropa del militar iniciando a desnudarle la parte superior de su cuerpo, mostrando los marcados músculos de su pareja, comenzando a acariciar con su mano metálica, sabiendo que eso le causaba placer a este.

- Ed….- dijo entre un gemido al sentir el metal contra su piel….

Roy dejo de prestar atención al cuello del alquimistas para iniciar un camino de besos por el desnudo pecho de este, recorriéndole ala vez con su lengua, con pequeños roses llego hasta uno de sus pezones e inicio a jugar con el, mojándole con la lengua y pellizcando, sacando ligeros gemiditos por parte del rubio quien había bajado sus manos hasta el trasero del militar tocándole sobre la ropa.

Las hombrías de ambos iniciaban a reaccionar ante las caricias que recibían sus cuerpos, Mustang bajo su mano hasta los pantalones del menor iniciando a desabotonarles, sacando esos molestos pantalones junto con los boxers al alquimista, siguiendo con su camino de besos, llegando a la hombría de este, dándole un beso y lamiéndole un poco, sacando un gemido un poco mas audible al excitado rubio.

- Roy…..Ahhhh

Este seguía dando caricias al miembro erecto de Ed, besándole, lamiéndolo, metiéndolo ligeramente a su boca, iniciado a dar pequeñas simulaciones de embestidas. El rubio al sentir las acciones del mayo inicio a mover sus caderas, ayudándole a este a incrementar las embestidas que le daba a la boca del Taisa. En un juego erótico de gemidos y ritmos, aumentando cada vez más los movimientos, haciendo un poco más brusco. El sabía a la perfección que no tardaría en venirse.

Y así fue, faltaron unos cuantos minutos para que El rubio se viniera en al boca del mayor, llenándolo de su semilla, soltando un audible y placentero "Roy", el moreno se separa de este subiendo hasta el sudoroso rostro del rubio besándole con gran fuerza, como invitándole a probar sus fluidos, a la vez de que sus lenguas comenzaban una danza interna. Edward ante tanta desesperación inicio a desabotonar también el pantalón del militar, sin tardar tanto estuvieron los dos desnudos.

- Por favor.. roy- kun…- suplico el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados intentado recuperar fuerza ante el orgasmo que había tenido…

Roy le sonrió pícaramente, llevando su mano de nuevo al miembro de Ed para hacerle reaccionar de nuevo. Le haría sufrir un poco por las tres semanas que se alejo de él, lo torturaría un poco para que así ambos disfrutaran.

- Ahhh- gimió el rubio levantando su cadera ante la masturbación que recibía de Roy.

Pronto el miembro de Ed volvió a su erguida posición, mientras Roy se entretenía con su miembro este le besaba el cuello y le mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de las oreja, lentamente se enderezo quedando sentado sobre las piernas de Roy, besándole el cuerpo y acercándose a este haciendo que sus hombrías se tocasen, haciendo que Mustang soltara un gemido.

Iniciaron a besarse acariciando el cuerpo ajeno, sintiéndose; Ed inicio a besar el cuello de roy, delineándole con su lengua, mientras que este baja sus manos hasta el trasero del rubio jugando con este, rozado con su dedos la delicada entrada del mayor de los Elric. Este al sentir los dedos en esa zona tan erógena de su cuerpo se separa del cuerpo del mayor soltando un ligero gemido. Después se acerco al oído de este

- Roy, no me estés torturando- dijo lamiéndole el oído volviendo a su labor de besar el cuello de este, mordiendo, chupando cada parte de piel que su pareja le dejaba saborear.

- Por que no hacerlo- contesto este también en un susurro al oído del alquimistas volviendo a pasar su mano por esa zona que excitaba al rubio.

Roy con lentitud se recostó en la cama, dejando a Ed sobre el, sin separarse de ese beso apasionado mientras sus hombrías volvían a tocarse, haciéndolos separar para proferir un gemido, Ed llevo instintivamente un dedo a su boca mordiéndolo por el deseo que Roy le causaba, sabiendo que este estaba torturándolo.

-Quieres que continué?- pregunto irónicamente el moreno recibiendo como contestación un gruñido de molestia

- Ya sabes..- contesto al final mirándole un poco desesperado – como si no supieras la respuesta.

Ya había sido suficiente de torturarlo, pensó el moreno así que llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca de Ed, el cual inicio a lamerlos sin orden alguna, rodeándolos con la lengua. El moreno cuando creyó convenidote, los saco de la boca del rubio y lo llevo directo a la entrada de este , e introdujo el primero el cual entro con un poco de dificultad, el rubio soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir el dedo dentro de el, el cual el moreno lentamente lo movía en círculos para acostumbrar la entrada de este a la intromisión, lentamente fue introduciendo un segundo dedo iniciando con este las pequeñas embestidas, buscando el placer para Ed, el cual iniciaba a agitarse ante tales movimientos, soltando gemidos cada vez mas seguidos. Al segundo dedo siguió otro el cual hizo que edward callera sobre el a causa del placer.

Roy saco por completo los dedos del la entrada de edward creyéndole ya perfectamente dilatado, este se levanto al sentirlos fuera y abrió un poco las piernas acomodándose sobre Mustang , lentamente fue bajando introduciendo el miembro del moreno en su entrada, el cual suspiro al sentir la estreches de la entrada del rubio, sintiendo como este dominaba es parte y se acomodaba para encontrar el placer juntos.

El rubio inicia a mover su cadera apoyando sus manos en el torso del moreno. Las embestidas iniciaron lenta y pausadamente, mientras gemía murmurando pausadamente su nombre

-Roy…. Ahhhhh Roy… Si….- dijo subiendo y bajando de la hombría del mayor

- Ed…. Ahhh- el militar inicio también a jadear iniciando embestidas aun más fuertes.

Las embestidas aumentaban conforme la excitación les aumentaba, y ambos cuerpos adoptaban un mismo ritmo, en un sensual vaivén de las caderas de ambos. El rubio se tiro sobre el sin perder el ritmo de ese baile erótico. La velocidad aumentaba, en un solo movimiento y los jadeos parecían sincronizados con estos, los cabellos revueltos de ambos caían sobre su rostro sudoroso , y sobre el rubor de las mejillas, el moreno beso fuertemente al rubio, quién le respondió de feroz manera mordiéndole el labio inferior, este respondió llevando una mano libre al miembro de Ed iniciándole a masturbarle, lo cual hizo que este se separara en un fuerte gemido de placer y gozo, al sentir al mano de este atendiéndole de nuevo su miembro, lanzo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás aumentando las subidas y las bajadas.

- Ed… Ah…. Ed… yo…. Yo..- inicio a decir el moreno sintiendo como el momento del climax se acercaba a el, a lo cual el rubio se aferro aun mas al cuerpo de este haciendo que el palpitante miembro del mayor tocara esa zona que le excitaba mas y que le llenaba de placer.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Roy, sintiendo placenteramente la llegada del orgasmo llenando la entrada de Ed con su semilla en una ultima embestida, la cual saco a la vez un resonante gemido de los labios del ojidorado, al sentir como el miembro del mayor tocaba una parte demasiado excitante para el. Este no tardo en venirse en el abdomen de ambos.

El joven cayo exhausto en el regazo del moreno quien le recibió con un abrazo y un beso en los cabellos rubios.

Lentamente salió de el y se acomodo a su lado abrazando al pequeño, quien se recostó sobre el pecho de este, largando un placentero suspiro.

-Ahhh… Roy ya extrañaba esto, ya extrañaba sentirte, amarte, el sentirme tuyo- dijo acariciando el desnudo pecho del que le abrazaba

- yo también ya te extrañaba, - dijo dando un beso tierno en los rubios cabellos- Te amo Ed

- Yo también te amo Roy

- hey y tu hermano…no se preocupara..

- Al ya es grandes y sabe a la perfección lo que existe entre nosotros, sabe que estoy contigo, no creo que me espere- dijo acurrucándose en el regazo del mayo quedándose placidamente dormido

- esta bien… mi niño- murmuro este dándole un beso en la frente con completo amor quedando también dormido abrazado del Elric.

* * *

La luz del sol le inicio a iluminar el rostro torturándole los parpados para que estos se abrieran

-Mmmm… no… mmm…. Edo… ya es hora…- murmuro iniciado a abrir los ojos buscando con las manos a la personas con quien había dormido, mas no encontrando a nadie

Abrió bruscamente los ojos, cayendo a la realidad, se levanto de la cama repentinamente llevando sus manos a su cabeza cabizbaja, de nuevo había soñado con el, de nuevo los dolorosos recuerdos de su feliz pasado le torturaban mostrando, aquellos calidos y placenteros días que había pasado con Edward Elric. Unas silenciosas y solitarias lágrimas resbalaron por _**SU**_ ojo.

Hacia 2 años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, desde aquellos fatídicos años en que misteriosamente, desapareció del otro lado de las puerta, para después regresar y volver a alejarse de su lado, sin darle la oportunidad de darle la bienvenidas, y desde hacia 2 años que esos tortuosos sueños le invadían, recordándole los momentos felices, los momentos tristes, lo momentos de pasión que paso, como el maldito sueño del que acababa de despertar.

Le extrañaba, extrañaba su olor, extrañaba su risa, extrañaba cada una de las caricias que Edward Elric le regalaba en cada oportunidad que tenían, extrañaba besar esos calidos labios, tocar esos rebeldes cabellos, sentirlo suyo y volverse una sola alma en un solo cuerpo…

Pero el estaba en otro mundo… un mundo alterno el suyo, un mundo donde no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto. Lo único que sabia era que él Roy Mustang estaba solo, solo en ese mundo que se le había salido de las manos, se encontraba solo en la inmensidad.. Solo ante el recuerdo de extrañarle… de extrañar " Tu esencia en mi"….

* * *

**(-3)**

**Hermi-Black**

Hola este fic ya lo había publicado pero lo volví a subir a causa de la mala redacción que antes tenia (no digo que ahora sea pulcra) aun no c si lo dejo como one-shot o le sigo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** Ni FMA ni, nada de su mundo me perteneces, por desgracias.. si así fuera esta pareja seria legal en el anime y seria un anime yaoi

NOTA: Wooow sorry si después de mucho tiempo he decidido subir el siguiente capitulo, y todo a q como he estado leyendo muchos FICS de ROYED, peseor no volverme a perder.

**Summary**: Extraño tu cuerpo, extraño tu olor, extraño tanto de ti… y solo estoy en este mundo que ya no me pertenece, donde solo el recuero de aquellos días queda. [RoyxEdo][Lemmon][Cap2]

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Soledad**

**Cap2: Lejos de aquí**

Un ruido le despertó, al escuchar la puerta abrirse se giro un poco en la cama sin querer abrir los ojos.

-Por que te levantas… venga hay tiempo.. regresa a la cama Roy- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Emmm… Lo siento nii-san… te desperté-escucho una voz que no era la que esperaba

El mayor de los Elric abrió los ojos bruscamente al darse cuenta de su realidad, se levanto de la cama, siendo observado por el rostro angustiado de su hermano, miro a su al redero dándose cuenta que aquélla persona que había invocado se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, bajo la cabeza triste, llevando una mano a esta, ante la dolorosa broma que su mente le había jugado, ¿Porqué?, ¿porque de nuevo tenia esos sueños?, esos malditos sueños de su feliz pasado del otro lado de la puerta.

-Nii-san? Te encuentras bien..

La voz de Al lo regreso de sus pensamientos, mirando el preocupado semblante de este…

- No… nada… solo una pesadilla

Si una pesadilla, eso había sido, porque por más bello y placentero que había sido, solo era una pesadilla que le torturaba, que le hería y que últimamente se estaba haciendo muy recurrente.

-Le extrañas verdad- escucho que Al le decía sentándose en su cama- extrañas al Coronel

Ed solo bajo el rostro ocultándolo con sus mechones rubios, si… le extrañaba demasiado, extrañada sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, su voz, unas lágrimas iniciaron a rodar por su rostro

tranquilo Nii-san… se que el también te extraña-dijo abrazándole

Hacia dos años que se encontraban en ese lugar, lejos ambos de su mundo, el había decidido ir con el, seguirle en ese mundo, crecer con el, y ver lo que el viera; pero… muy a pesar de que Ed se había alegrado de verle, el sabia en su corazón que su hermano hubiera preferido ver el rostro de esa personas que tanto amaba…

-Al… yo…- inició a murmurar

-ya nii-san… no necesitas decirme- dijo secando las lagrimas de este

Se levanto, cuando Al dejo de abrazarle, un poco mas tranquilo mas aun con el sentimiento triste. Se dirigió al baño. Entrando en este para despejar un poco su mente y sacar el rostro de esa persona…

No podía evitarlo, por mas que intentaba sacarlo de su mente no podía, y era lógico Roy Mustang había sido y eras su único amor, la única personas a la que amaba, con el que se sentía completo, el único al que se le había entregado y por mas que intentase borrar su rostro eso seria imposible.

_tengo que ir con Fritz-san para ver los ajustes finales- dijo cuando salió del baño un poco mas tranquilo

-Perfecto, yo también tengo que salir. Nii-san, ¿ como va el guion?

-bien…creo que bien, creo que en unos días Fritz iniciara el casting para los actores, para que le informe a Russell

-oh eso es bueno, no. Yo le informo, hoy lo voy a ver.

-Pues si…bueno nos vemos Al- dice tomando su gabardina café

-Adiós Nii-san

Salió de la casa con pesadez , desde que había conocido a Fritz Lang y después de tanto desastre que vivido, regreso a buscarle y acepto el ayudarle en su "loca" historia sobre los dos mundos -como Fritz le llamaba- historia que el recreaba de sus recuerdos.

Llego con aun más pesadez a la casa, tenían que estar oculta pues la guerra estaba en auge y para la humanidad Lang-sama era lo que se conocía como un judío…

-Buen día joven Edward- dijo la sirvienta al abrirle

-Buen día Lila - contesto… se había acostumbrado a verle ,al ser ella la doble de esa persona que le causo dolor, por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar.

-El Amo Lang le espera en su oficina

-Gracias

Camino en dirección a la ya conocida oficina, donde el "Furher" le esperaba

-Oh Edward bienvenido… que bueno que llegas..

-Siento mi retrazo Fritz

-No, no para nada, pasa estamos discutiendo unas cosas..

-Dígame

-Bueno en esta parte, la de la lucha alquimica de Hoono Vs Hagane, no comprendo, cual es la razón por la que Flame detiene su ataque y …

Observo con detenimiento el papel que su compañero le había dado, escuchado cada una de sus palabras, mas el recordar ese evento sus pensamientos iniciaron andar en lo mas profundo de su mente, trayéndole mas recuerdos tristes, aunándolos a los ya vividos ese día.

Ese había sido el día en que Roy le había confesado su amor , y el día en que el había reconocidos sus sentimientos por este…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-wow y parece que Mustang tiene esta batalla ganada, que hará Elric- dijo la animada voz del Mayor coronel Maes Hughes

-así es que harás chibi- dijo sarcásticamente

-Estas diciendo que soy tan pequeño que no me puedes ver- reclamo este chocando sus manos para atacar,

la pelea seguía en pie, fuego contra acero, acero contra fuego, ambos igual de tercos y no se dejaban vencer por el otro…

-eso es todo lo que tienes para dar Mustang- rió el rubio atacando con su automail

-solo es ventaja para que te de confianza Acero- contesto el pelinegro acorralando al rubio, para dar un ultimo ataque mas…un recuerdo,…un rostro,…una mirada llena de compasión, clamando piedad, pidiendo vivir, le vino a la mente, acto que hizo que olvidase el ataque y bajara su ya lista mano, dejando algo contrariado al rubio que le observaba y a todo el publico que se había reunido para contemplar tan polémico evento.

La voz del Fuhrer anunciando el final de la pela le hizo reaccionar mientras contemplo con asombro el confundido semblante de Elric.

-perfecto, Perfecto, excelente alquimistas, creo que eso es suficiente para su renovación

-gracias su señoría- contesto el mayor

-Muy bien coronel, creo que ahora será su turno de arreglar este lugar

-Pero… porque?- reclamo el rubio

-Ustedes han hecho este desorden es su responsabilidad el dejarlo como estaba- contesto el fuhrer alejándose de la escena

-Pues… sino queda de otra- dijo con sarcasmo- ándale flojo párate y ayuda

-Pero…- reclamo- bueno…

El solo inicio a ocultarse dejando a los dos agotados la alquimistas en medio de la destrozada plaza, delineando soberbiamente sus sombras mientras iniciaban el proceso de reconstrucción del lugar.

-Oye Mustang… por que te detuviste en el ultimo momento- pregunto Ed quitándose la gabardina roja y la chamarra para inicia a trabajar

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Acero- contesto este

-Tsk! Y se puede saber por que no me incumbe- reprocho parándose en la piedra que estaba sentado quedando cara a cara ala altura del militar.

Este le observo detenidamente viendo como este se subía a la piedra y le reclamaba cual niño…al fin y al cabo era un niño, pero… al verle ahi, frente a el, con ese rostro angelical que poseía, con esa felina mirada que le contemplaba con reproche fingido, con esas doradas hebras que enmarcaban el angelical rostro ya mencionado, no pudo contener , ni evitar el choque de emociones q surgió en sus pecho, haciéndole voltear el rostro al sentir esa reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

Camino, alejándose de Edward. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía contener esas acciones?,¿Por qué cada vez que le veía detenidamente, sentía esa extraña calidez dentro de el?.

Y es que, no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia ese joven de rubios cabellos, el verlo frente suyo, el verle sonreír, reñir, el ver ese rostro le alegraba y a la vez le entristecía cuando lo veía preocupado por su hermano, por el cual sentía un dejo de celos; le carcomían las ansias de gritarle su amor, de tomarle entre sus brazos y probar esos labios, pero no, no podía…tenia que ocultar esos sentimientos con el semblante de mujeriego, además como era posible que el gran Roy Mustang el conquistador, el que siempre tenia el mando, estuviera perdiéndose y cayendo ante los encantos de un simple chico de 14 años.

-hey que demonios haces, ponte a trabajar- grito el alquimista sacándole de sus pensamientos

Ambos iniciaron a trabajar limpiando su desorden cada uno por su lado, sin comentar nada: la plaza estaba sola, ya la noche había caído, y no había ni una sola alma deambulando por los alrededores.

-Bien etto me vas a dar la información verdad- pregunto elric cuando terminaron

-información… que información, creo que el trato era solo si ganaras y eso no parece haber ocurrido- contesto el pelinegro

-srggg Maldito Bastardo, ahora cumples tu maldita promesa- renegó el joven

-Jejeje- inicio a reír contemplándole como siempre

de que demonios te ríes, que acaso quieres pelear de nuevo

El rubio camino en dirección al taisa, quien volvió a sonrojarse al verle y volvió a voltear el rostro.

-por mas que insistas no te los daré- dijo aun con el rostro en otro lado evitando verle

-srgggg- gruño el menor, mas en su queja se sentía la tristeza lo que hizo voltear al mayor

Y fue cuando vio el triste semblante del rubio , con un rostro de impotencia mezclada con coraje, lo que hizo que le borrara su sonrisa.

El rubio simplemente se dio media vuelta e inicio a caminar para irse del lugar, mas algo le detuvo.

-Que demonios, quieres acaso seguir burlándote de mi- dijo al sentir la mano de Mustang deteniéndole

Mas su respuesta no fue verbal, pues sintió como el Coronel le atraía a su cuerpo arrasándole

-pero.. que ...- reclamo intentando safarse

-Discúlpame Edo... Perdon- dijo por fin el mayor más su voz ya no era de sarcasmo

-De que demonios hablas- dijo separándose un poco sin poder soltar el fuerte amarre del militar.

Mas sus palabras fueron calladas por el contacto de los labios ajenos, con los propios, contacto que le sorprendió y le hizo abrir grandemente los ojos viendo como el militar le besaba tiernamente.

-Lo... lo siento.. lo siento ED, no debí- dijo Mustang cuando se separaron, dándole la espalda al menor-Lo siento ED no he podido soportarlo, necesitaba probar esos labios- dijo sentándose en una roca con sus manos en la cabeza- necesitaba demostrarte mi amor, pero.. Que idiotez, Edward necesitaba demostrarte que te amo, que te deseo, y no me gusta verte triste, menos cuando es por alguna broma estúpida mía.. te pido disculpas por ambas acciones, pero por fin te he demostrado mis sentimientos...

Dijo todo aun sin mirar al confundido niño de ojos dorados y así se paro, caminando en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba el Elric.

-Puedes pasar mañana por la información sobre el Dc. Marco ten la seguridad que ahí estar- y sin más que decir se alejo del campo de batalla, cabizbajo, dejando al alquimista aun más confundido

Este que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde el beso, llevo una mano a su boca..

- fin Flash back-

-Ed...Edward-san?

-Eh mande.. ocurre algo Lang-san?- pregunto regresando a la oficina del hebreo.

-Le ocurre algo?

-No nada, lo siento no dormí bien, bueno me decía, que no entendía que parte?

-No se preocupe por eso, bueno si desea podremos dejar eso para mañana

-No, no esta bien...

No podía evitar ese día tener tantos recuerdos de **El **en su mente, todo le recordaba a su** CORONEL**

- No será que Ed esta esforzándose de mas- dijo una voz atrás de el

-Collin-kun, no, no es eso ya le dije.. ando un poco enfermo- se excuso

-Diremos, o es acaso que existe una futura señora Elric que te quita el sueño- rió el recién llegado

- No me jodas, Jean

Jean Collin, era un conocido actor de Londres, donde habitaban en esos momentos, el cual había contratado Fritz para protagonizar la película que producían, a Edward solo le dada risa pues era idéntico al Jean Havoc que había conocido, incluido el mal tino para las mujeres.

-Bueno, Ed los productores nos han citado hoy para ver las cuestiones del rodaje, si recuerda

-Si, si, emm bien vamos..

-Jean desea acompañarnos

-Claro será un placer- contesto el actor.

Los tres salieron de la casa y con dirección a una pláza , no muy popular de la ciudad, con la guerra todo estaba muy vigilado.

Mientras iba en el carro rumbo a la plaza su mente volvió a volar en recuerdos.

-FLASH BACK-

Regreso casi por inercia a los dormitorios militares en su mente solo estaba el evento que había sucedido: ¿qué había sido eso?,¿Por que?¿Por que el Taisa le había besado?

Se volvió a llevar la mano a la boca, por extraño que pareciera aun sentía el calor de los labios de Roy sobre los suyos, sintió un sonrojo al recordar esas palabras.

-_necesitaba decir que te amo_

Estaba extremadamente confundido, el ,ese hombre con finita de mujeriego, ese hombre con semblante duro y soberbio le había confesado sus sentimientos a Edward Elric.

_-Cuanto te deseo_

Ese beso le había confundido, había removido en el diversas cosas, diversos sentimientos, enfrentando una pelea internar en busca de la respuesta...

Desde hacia tiempo se senita extraño cuando estaba cerca del taisa, era como si todo fuera bueno, le agradaba acaso...?¿Sentía algo por Roy Mustang? Llevo sus manos a la cabeza confundida buscando una respuesta a la inexistente pregunta.

Y volvió a recordar ese rostro besándole y las manos del taisa posicionadas en su cintura...acaso...pero...acaso en verdad el también sentía lo mismo por el taisa.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Y así se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, así su corazón le había dicho y estrado a su verdadero amor, unas lagrimas volvieron a brotar de su rostro, las cuales disimulo con un bostezo, nadie en ese mundo aparte de su hermano sabia esa historia, sabia la trágica historia de su amor perdido que se encontraba **lejos de aquí.**

-Muchas gracias Wilson, aquí es – anuncio el judío.

-No crees que es un lugar un poco solo-comento el actor

-No, para nada Jean-kun, aquí los señores me han indicado, venga, venga Edward no se quede atrás

Los tres hombres tomaron asiento a las afuera de un pequeño y modesto bar.

-Te he notado algo serio Ed, no estarás enfermo

-No, para nada, ya te dije no dormí bien anoche, no es nada para preocuparse, pero dígame Lang-san por lo que veo ya esta todo listo no es así.

-Así es y estoy seguro que estos señores aceptaran el proyecto.

-Y los actores cuando, los iniciara a solicitar , me habías mencionado Ed que el amigo de tu hermano quería audicionar, no?

-Así es, ya le he informado a Al que le avise

-Hablando de eso también he citado a un conocido mío, el cual me agradaría le valorara, es en realidad un excelente actor de teatro y creo que es perfecto para cierto papel...

-Creo que no es necesario tantos halagos Fritz- dijo una voz atrás de ellos, una voz que llamo la atención de ojidorado

-Ro**...Roy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**[-4]**

**[Sin terminar]**

**[Hermi-Black]**

**Hola.. etto.. bueno apcaracions... el – 4 que puse es una forma extraña que estoy haciendo en este fic... si alguien ha leido rayuela de Cortazar, sabra que existen 2 maneras dee leerlo.. oues aquí yo propongo 3 f9rmas de leer este fic.. **

1.- Una es leerlo x capitulo, la cual imagino todo haran...

2.- Leer los numeros nones que es la historia de Roy.. como se habran dado cuenta... el cap 1 fue de el y este de ed.

3.- Los numeros pares que es la vida de Edward... ustedes deciden aunque creo que esto se aprecuara mas cuando lo acabe


End file.
